


Destined for the Sword

by jambastion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Fate & Destiny, Gen, whip takes the role of dark choco and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: He pulled the sword from the stone in hopes of saving his people.





	Destined for the Sword

Was this his destiny? The heavy rain poured down onto his skin, cold as the coming dusk with fear. The white-hot bolts of lightning around him were as blinding as they were deafening. _Focus_. There was only one way to find out what his destiny held. Whip had his doubts that he was the one meant for this, but.. The fortune-teller had lead him here.

Gripping the sword's handle, he began to pull it out of the stone with all his might, feeling dizzier and getting shakier as he slowly broke the ancient sword free. He didn't even know it was draining his life force; for heaven's sake, he hadn't the slightest clue that this was its true test of strength! He set free a chilling scream as a bolt of lightning struck his right eye, and it began to bleed, now blinded. His entire body was in paralyzing  _agony_.

" _Please_.." he wept and begged for the mercy that had been ripped away from his reach as soon as he placed his hands on the hilt. It was too much for him to take. Quivering, he fell back into the grass out of his body's own decision. His eyes were closed, and his consciousness had left him.

He would wake up.

 

It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.


End file.
